From Heart to Heartless
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: When someone trusts you with their life you'll do anything to not break that trust, but what if anything's going to hurt the person that gives you their trust, but you don't know it? Quick three-shot, probably not good or accurate (like many of my stories), but I hope you enjoy it anyway. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I know! Just leave me alone, it's a quickie!**

**Tsunade: You swear?  
**

**Ali: Only three chapters! I swear!  
**

**Tsunade: Alright, say the disclaimer.  
**

**Ali: I own absolutely nothing but the plot and one character (Lord Sato).  
**

**Tsunade: Good. *walks out of room***

**Lee: Why do you say the disclaimer for her and not for us?  
**

**Ali: Have you not seen what she can do to people? I'd like to stay out of a wall thank you very much.  
**

**Lee: I see your point.  
**

**Ali: Alright. Read and review!  
**

**Lee: And I will give you a thumbs up! *gives thumbs up anyway***

**Ali: *shakes head* Oh Lee...**

* * *

A young man with a pale face and purple marks on his face saw on the third Hokage's head and looked over the village, his black hair blowing behind him. The citizens acted as if nothing were happening outside of the walls, but they were tense as the shinobi that protected them. Orochimaru's snake-like eyes watched the horizon, but he saw no one coming to attack. Even if they were to be attacked, they would moved silently through the trees, not plainly over open land. The Sannin was known for being ruthless, but only he knew that it was because his enemies threatened his home, the place he loved. He loved his village, no matter what anyone said. He suddenly heard a deep, booming voice call his name and he looked down at a man with wild, long white hair in a ponytail, red lines on his face that went to his mid cheek area. Orochimaru landed next to his fellow Sannin.

"What is it Jiraiya?"

"We're getting students toady," Jiraiya said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the academy. "I came to get you."

"Alright," Orochimaru said.

They walked together, Jiraiya doing most of the talking. Orochimaru didn't want an entire team, he would've liked to have one student, but he couldn't decide until he saw them. He entered the academy and Jiraiya automatically went to his squad, who were the only students there besides one (late much like their sensei used to be) who was in the corner with a tear streaked face, her purple hair hanging in her misty brown eyes. Orochimaru walked over and sat down quietly. The girl looked up at him with curious eyes before looking back down.

"What's your name?" Orochimaru finally asked.

"A-Anko Mitarashi," the girl said, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"I'm Orochimaru."

The girls eyes widened and she lowered her gaze almost as if she were ashamed before she looked up with excited eyes. "One of the Legenday Sannin?"

The Sannin let a smile grace his face (unlike in the future, it was kind of nice). "Yes... why are you over here crying and not with your squad meeting your sensei?"

HEr eyes dulled considerably. "I-I'm not on a squad. There were one too many people in the class and I was held back because I have no one to defend me and make them put me on a squad. They said that five was too much to get a mission done successfully."

Orochimaru hissed in irritation. That was no reason to hold a girl back, five would work perfectly well, it had many times before. "Fools. You seem to be a perfectly able kunoichi."

ANko smiled. "Thanks."

Orochimaru mused over this. THe council obviously didn't like her (aside form Sarutobi who pretty much liked everyone), but for what reason he couldn't place. "How about I pull some strings and make you my student, just you?"

"Really?! That would be great!"

"I'll go get the council to do it now, for now rest up because I'm going to train you first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Orochimaru sensei!"

* * *

**Ali: That's the first chapter. One down, two to go!~**

**Jiraiya: WHy am I only in there once?**

**Ali: What happened to Lee?**

**Jiraiya: *shrugs* Said something about being late for training with Gai.**

**ALi: Why couldn't he get me someone else but you?**

**Jiraiya: We can argue over this later.**

**ALi: Fine.**

**Jiraiya and Ali: REview!~**

**Ali: ANd Jiraiya'll give you one of his books signed for free!**

**Jiraiya: What?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: I've got the second chapter out!**

**Jiraiya: A good thing too, it was taking too long.**

**Ali: Was not! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Jiraiya: You've got to say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Why?!**

**Jiraiya: It's the right thing to do and I'll use Rasengan on you.**

**Ali: That's a very good reason. I own nothing.**

**Jiraiya: *pats Ali's head* Good girl.**

**Ali: *bites at Jiraiya's hand***

**Jiraiya: *yanks his hand away* Bad girl!**

**Ali: I'm not a dog.**

**Jiraiya: *frowns before he shakes his head* Review.~**

* * *

"Orochimaru, you must understand why the council held her back. I don't approve of their decision, but... here," Hiruzen Sarutobi said, sliding her file towards the Snake Sannin.

The young man opened the file and skimmed over it until something caught his eye.

_Father: Sadao Mitarashi- shamed the Village Hidden in the Leaves by..._

_By what?_ Orochimaru thought. Most of the file was blacked out. Then he remembered. Sadao tried to make his way with the feudal lord's daughter's best friend's older cousin who was high up in society while drunk after Anko's mother died giving birth to said girl. She was very young and her father was soon put to death because of this. Orochimaru still found the council ignorant, but he could understand their reasoning a bit better.

"SHe's definitely becoming my apprentice," Orochimaru said firmly.

"I wish you luck," Hiruzen said, waving him away.

Orochimaru had a smile on his face, one of happiness and not of satisfaction. He would train Anko to the best of his ability, that he would promise...

~a few years later~

Anko proved to be a very successful kunoichi, it was nice to see. They gained a good relationship, then they got their B-Rank mission. Anko was very excited and practivally bouncing off the walls when Hiruzen told them that he needed them to take on the mission. She composed herself after walking out and being told to fondly by her sensei. ANko rushed hom to pack for the mission and Orochimaru went home, packing for the two day journey. They just needed to THey needed to escort Lord Sato to his home. SImple mission, ninja wanted him dead, he was a lord after all, but on the list of missions he'd done in the past this was simple. He listened to the wind as he walked out and suddenly his apprentice was near him.

"Hey Orochimaru Sensei," Anko said cheerily.

"Anko," he nodded. "REmember to be careful, otherwise your enemy will get the best of you."

"You remind me every mission, I know," she sighed. "I'm a chunin."

"Just want to be sure," he defended.

SHe rolled her eyes. "I swear you're overprotective sometimes."

"You're my favorite student."

"I'm your _only _student."

"You got me."

As they neared the gate Orochimaru's snake eyes narrowed and his lazy grin vanishing when he saw Lord Sato and his servant. Sato was obviously eating well because of how round he was and he had expensive robes to show off. His subordinate had his bags in his hands, slouching heavily from the weight. Orochimaru and Anko bowed to their client.

"Where is the rest of your squad?" he asked, looking around.

_This man is going to be a pain_, Orochimaru thought.

"THis is it."

"Only two?"

Anko fumed and before she could speak he intervened. "I am a well qualified jonin and Anko here is a chunin."

"What is your name?"

"Orochimaru," he said hesitantly.

"HM, I've heard of you and your teammates before. Jiraiya and Tsunade if I'm not mistaken."

The Sannin's left eye twitched in annoyance. "Yes..."

"I expect to be perfectly safe."

Anko shared a look with ehr sensei and they walked out of the village gates.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Not much had happened, the occasional bandit, one chunin level ninja, and that was it, both easily taken care of. Orochimaru was bored and unfortunately so was ANko, so she messed with her sensei. Orochimaru rolled his eyes in amusement and let out a breath. Then he heard something and froze, making the others as well. He scanned the area and recognized the tale tell signs of an ambush. He tackled Lord Sato down, knowing Anko could take care of herself and looked around for the source of the needles. Once he found it he threw multiple kunai and shuriken at the enemies and hauled the Lord to his feet.

"Anko, take Lord Sato and his servant away from here _now."_

_"_Got it sensei," she said with a nod and made the men run ahead of her.

Orochimaru prayed she'd be alright while he summoned a flurry of snakes and sent them in waves to the enemy nearby. He knew some of them followed Anko, but she was a big strong young woman now, he was sure she could handle herself. He felt a sword embed itself into his shoulder and he broke it with ease before he took the broken blade out and stabbed the man in the throat. He practically drowned in water and he grabbed hold of a rock and waited for the water dragon to pass. Once he was able to breathe he knelt on the ground and let his cool glare hold the remaining men in front of him. He ordered his snakes to devour the last two while he turned in search of his student. He froze on a branch when he heard a high pitched cry and then he took off again with newly found speed.

_Anko, please be alright!_ he silently begged as he went into the open and saw her lying there with multiple swords in her body. He felt rage build in him and he shot forward and snapped the enemy's neck with no hesitation. Lord Sato looked pleased until Orochimaru turned his hot glare on him.

"How can yuo smile at the death of my comrade? What happened?!"

"She was ushering m-me and my servant away when we were attacked from behind and she took the blows for me."

"You ungrateful pompus bastard!" Orochimaru declared before he ran to his student's side and wished with every ounce of his being that Tsunade were there with them as he began to heal her. "Be alright..."

He saw no choice, not one choice, but to make her sign the contract with the snakes. He summoned Lord Manda and begged for the scroll.

**"And why shhhhould I give it to you?"**

"Because I demand it so my student can live!"

**"There is a heavy price to pay,"** the snake hissed.

"I will pay it!"

**"Very well." **Orochimaru used his own teeth to bite her thumb and wrote her name in it. He was relieved when he found her wounds were already healing. Manda laughed and took the contract. **"Say goodbye to your humanity Orochimaru."**

_My humanity?_ he thought in distraught. He closed his eyes and breathed. It was for Anko, he had to remind himself as he picked her up and glared at Lord Sato. "Let's go."

* * *

**Ali: And that's how he lost his humanity!**

**Jiraiya: I don't know if that's it.**

**Ali: That's how I'm writing it.**

**Jiraiya: Hm... I've got research to do.**

**Ali: I'll plan your funeral.**

**Jiraiya: THanks, it'd better be a beautiful ceremony that captures my awesomeness.**

**Ali: Mhm *writes down: captures his pervertedness* Got it! PLease review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: As promised this is a three-shot, and so this is the last chapter!**

**Sid the Sloth: Hey! Look at this!**

**Ali: What the fudge cracker?**

**Sid: Isn't this an Ice Age fan fiction?**

**Ali: No, so unless you want to die than you'd better leave.**

**Sid: Well... bye!**

**Ali: Where's _my_ person?**

**Tobi: TObi's here!**

**ALi: Oh god... alright, thanks for coming.**

**TObi: Tobi's supposed to make you say the disclaimer.**

**ALi: ANd if I don't?**

**Tobi: Tobi will get very angry.**

**Ali: FIne... I own nothing.**

**Tobi: Yay! TObi's happy! REview!**

**Ali: *sneaks out of the room* Freeeeedoooooom!**

* * *

Orochimaru felt his humanity slipping with every passing day. He looked at others differently and he started to scheme for no reason at all. He was scared of what was so come. He started to do extra volunteer work and worked to make everything better: medicine, weapons, anything and everything. He couldn't fight the mindless and emotionless thing he was to become, but he had to try. He twitched now and then and started to take on more snakelike activities and lied for no reason.

_Why is this happening to me?_ he wondered.

He left protective seals around the village and made some traps that would only activate for the Hokage. He didn't want to turn against the village and be able to use them. He would probably curse himself in later years, but at the moment he was very grateful that he could do that bit for his beloved village. He did much before he completely lost his humanity, but one day he snapped and when he opened his eyes there was no warmth in them, not true warmth. The man that would kill the Third Hokage and work to master all jutsu and destroy his home was born and the man that loved his village was trapped and forced to watch every moment.

* * *

**Ali: Yeah, short, but you kinda knew it was coming.**

**TObi: Can Tobi have a cookie?**

**Ali: *hides oreos and brings out cake* Want cake instead?**

**Tobi: Yay!~**

**Both: REview!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: Okay, I've decided to continue this story so here's the fourth chapter that was never meant to be!**

**Shikaku: Damn that's sad.**

**Ali: *hangs head* I know... I only meant for it to be a three-shot.**

**Shikaku: So, say the disclaimer so I can leave.**

**Ali: Ugh, fine. I own nothing but the plot... again, it most likely won't be accurate so I'm just gonna eff up the entire plot of Naruto forever.**

**Shikaku: *rolls eyes* Review... don't review... shit, I don't care it's not my story.**

**Ali: *le gasp~!* You're not supposed to cuss!**

**SHikaku: You know you've cussed before.**

**Ali: ... Touche.**

* * *

Orochimaru had done a lot of terrible things after his humanity was lost. He could no longer feel regret for what he had done. He trudged towards his lab in a particularly bad mood. Something wasn't right in his gut and so he decided to take it out on his experiments. He was in the middle of electrocuting a lab rat when he heard an explosion. He cursed and stormed out, sending a glare towards Kabuto. He never much liked the kiss ass, but he did come in handy many times. As he walked in one particular direction the smoke got thicker and darker.

"Lord Orochimaru! We should leave," Kabuto advised.

"Kabuto..."

"Yes?"

Orochimaru glared back at the silver haired boy. "Shut. Up."

Kabuto paled, knowing that look. If he said one more word he would die. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. The onyx haired Sannin walked towards the flames and coughed as he walked deeper into the darkness, but he didn't care. He wanted to know who it was: Naruto searching for Sasuke, a vengeful ninja from a clan he destroyed, someone fucking up in a lab again, the list continued on. His snake-like eyes started to sting from the smoke and he started to cough. He used his shirt to try and block out some of the smoke before he finally got to the opening. There stood his oldest friend turned enemy. His hair was white with soot here and there in his hair. He glared at his old teammate and wondered how the hell he had found the hideout.

"You've changed Orochimaru... do you know how much you've done?" Jiraiya asked, and Orochimaru knew he'd done a lot, but no idea how much, but he knew Jiraiya was going to continue anyway. "Anko was so broken after you left."

He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He almost couldn't place it as his long dead heart tightened. He grimaced and shook his head. "That doesn't matter. I am immortal now."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and growled. "You've got no idea how much you've hurt her. You were supposed to protect her."

_But I did!_ the long locked away part of him shouted. "What does that matter now?"

Jiraiya laughed without humor. "You've got to be kidding me! She wants to kill you now because of what you did."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he moved forward to finish off his old rival, but something took hold of him and made him stop. "I'll let you live this time, but next time... next time you're mine."

With that the Snake Sannin turned and ran, escaping the massive fireball hurled his way. Jiraiya glared at where Orochimaru had escaped and he knew he saw something in those emotionless snake eyes when he mentioned Anko. He couldn't place it because it was gone as soon as it game. He cursed under his breath and left.

~A FEW MONTHS LATER~

Orochimaru had a small headache since he saw Jiraiya had came to one of his hideouts. As time went by it grew into a migrane and now he was on bedrest. He knew, headache or not, he would be able to fight and defend himself as he had done many times before. He pressed his hand to his forehead and, as usual, it didn't work. Unbeknownst to him the good in him that was forced to watch everything he did was fighting back with renewed strength. The good in him used to be strong, it had to be to keep the evil at bay for so long, and then it turned weak. Now he was getting stronger, fighting the emotionless beast he had become.

_For Anko, _Lost Orochimaru thought.

While the locked away Orochimaru fought the current Orochimaru looked up to see Kabuto with a needle. "Kabtuo get. Out."

"But Lord Orochimaru, it's a sedative to help ease your migrane," Kabuto said.

Orochimaru grabbed the front of the purple clad boy's shirt and brought him close to glare in his eyes. "Get. Out."

The kiss ass nodded and walked out, sending a look towards his master. Orochimaru rubbed his temples and let out a low groan. This was starting to hurt like a bitch and he didn't like it, no matter how sadistic he was. He let out a hiss and then another groan as his formerly squinted eyes squeezed shut.

_Fuck..._

* * *

**Ali: There you go.**

**Shikaku: You know none of this is ever gonna happen right?**

**Ali: Of course. So this is after Pein, Jiraiya lived, Sasuke hasn't killed him and therefore killed Itachi, and... yeah, I told you I was fucking up the entire plot.**

**Shikaku: And you want to talk about _my _language.**

**Ali: Well... no one pays much attention to the beginning and end so I thought... eh, why not?**

**Shikaku: Anyway... REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: I'm sorry Tsunade.**

**Tsunade: You said it was a three-shot.**

**Ali: It's gonna be a... seven-shot maybe?**

**Tsunade: *shakes her head* Alright, go on.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot... not good or accurate blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah-**

**Tsunade: Review while I... injure your author. Don't worry, the hands and mind will be undamaged... Actually her mind actually may be damaged, so there might be an improvement.**

* * *

Orochimaru heard an explosion again and groaned. "Fuck..."

He rose and walked out ot fhe room slowly, allowing his lapdog to lead him through the maze of hallways while Sasuke trailed behind, wondering if now was the perfect time to kill him, but he resisted. The Snake Sannin felt the glare and was well aware of the threat. He heard a yell and stopped, pulling out his sword and his eye twitched. He silsnelt cursed Jiraiya for having a booming voice that echoed through the hallways. Oh, yes, he was going to kill the Toad Sannin no matter what, just as he promised.

"Lord Orochimaru, it wouldn't be wise to do that, you're headache-"

"Shut up Kabuto. It's bad enough Jiraiya's making it worse," Orochimaru snarled before he allowed a smirk to appear on his face. "Besides... I've fought in worse conditions than a headache. I'll live."

Sasuke wondered how strong Orochimaru was when he was in pain. Better or worse? His onyx eyes observed him and Jiraiya finally came into view. Orochimaru wasted no time in running forward and bringing his sword down in an ark only for it to be blocked by Orochimaru's hand guards. The ringing made Orochimaru grit his teeth and he twisted his wrist to get his side and Jiraiya blocked that while Orochimaru's hand slammed into the side of his head making the red and gray clad man stumble back and shake his head. While he did this Orochimaru moved forward to bury his blade in his old rival's chest and Jiraiya caught it between his hands and broke the blade.

"You're losing it Orochimaru," Jiraiya said. "Have you thought about Anko? How you've hurt her? How broken she is?"

The pounding in his head got worse. "Shut up!"

"How you made Tsunade feel? How you made me feel?"

"Shut up!" Again the pounding in his migraine got worse.

"Do you know how much we cried," Jiraiya whispered.

Orochimaru's head pounded in time with his heart. "I said shut up!"

Orochimaru slammed his hand in his sternum and Orochimaru held his wrist in place. "And now the people you love... hate you."

The snake gripped his head and growled. "Shut up damn it... you're so annoying."

"I know you're in there," Jiraiya grunted, throwing his arms around his friend. "You've got three seconds before I kill you... I gave up on you so long ago, everyone did... Especially Anko."

There was a yell full of pain, anguish, and loss. The man cried. He'd done so many unspeakable things and now he cried. He hugged Jiraiya and buried his face in his shoulder to stain his shirt with tears. Kabuto and Sasuke stared, jaws dropped, eyes wide, and brains broken.

"Everything... I had to watch everything," Orochimaru muttered. "Every single horrible thing that mindless beast did."

Jiraiya let out a chuckle and then burst into laugh. "I didn't even know that would work!"

Orochimaru finally let go of his friend and then slowly turned to Kabuto. "You kiss ass... you sick minded bastard... You'll be the first I kill."

Kabuto took out a syringe. "I'd like to see you try."

Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow and then shared a look with his partner and laughed. "Oh, priceless."

Jiraiya shook his head. "This will be too easy."

The warmhearted Snake Sannin was back and the ruthless man who hated those against his village was too. Orochimaru flashed forward, broke Kabuto's neck, and burned him in two seconds flat. After that he knocked out Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder before grinning at his friend.

"Let's go home."

"You know you're still hated by everyone right?"

"As long as I have one person I'll be fine," Orochimaru said, throwing his arm around his arm around Jiraiya.

Jiraiya laughed as they walked towards their village. "So glad you didn't kill me."

"Yeah... too bad I killed sensei," Orochimaru muttered, looking at the ground. There was one moment when he had tears in his eyes, and Sarutobi questioned it. That was when the old Orochimaru surfaced only for a second and then was locked back up by the evil part. "I wish I'd taken full control then."

Jiraiya sighed. "Yeah, but he knows now that you've finally came back to us."

A nice grin spread across his face. "That's nice to know. Tsunade still got that..."

"Oh yeah. She hasn't..."

"Is that why she's constantly in a bad mood?"

"Yeah. She's tense..."

"Someone took it recently."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Someone took Mr. Blue Beary Berry Bear?!"

"Oh yeah. That blue bear almost got someone killed."

"What'd she do?"

"She put him in interrogation and put them in prison."

Orochimaru shook his head. "No one messes with Mr. Blue Beary Berry Bear and gets away with it."

Both men laughed as they walked and Orochimaru dealt with everyone along they way even with an unconscious Sasuke on his shoulder.

* * *

**Ali: That's it.**

**Tsunade: Well, make the next chapter soon.**

**Ali: I will.**

**Tsunade: Review.**


End file.
